


Thank Merlin for TikTok

by cecemarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, TikTok, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty
Summary: Pansy found herself longing to participate in the lastest TikTok trend, hoping the men she had been pining over's reaction would get her some action. Or, the one where Pansy Parkinson uses her TikTok fame to get laid.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Thank Merlin for TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LumosLyra for kicking this fic into shape as usual.

It was an addiction, a stupid one really. But during her boring life, the muggle social media application TikTok had filled the void that social distancing left behind. 

Pansy was obsessed. 

From watching to creating videos, mastering different transitions, and using different filters and effects, all of it consumed her free time. In the past few weeks, her mobile began telling her how much “screen time” she used per day on average and was surprised to find that her time was at roughly ten hours a day, nine of which were spent on the app. From cooking hacks to pranks to ridiculous dances, her “for you page” was filled up with everything that tugged at her heartstrings, made her laugh and sometimes drool—thank Merlin for thirst traps. 

She had become decently popular, earning herself a few thousand followers that routinely liked her videos, mostly of her performing the latest trending dance, laughing, and generally having fun, and sometimes she even made fun of her friends too. 

There was only one issue that TikTok didn’t solve— her ridiculous crush on her lifelong best friend and their friend, coincidentally also the same person she tried to handover to a megalomaniac in an attempt to save her own life. 

He really never let her live that down.

Draco had always been attractive,  _ ahem _ Malfoy genes, and that was no secret. Women fawned over him no matter where they went, and he was routinely photographed with a new flavour of the week in every magazine and gossip column the Wizarding world had to offer.

Now Harry Potter on the other hand, was more subdued, hardly ever dated, but was equally as handsome in his own way. 

Where Draco was lithe with sinewy muscles whereas Harry was thicker, the training required to become an Auror building his body in the  _ most _ delectable way.

The number of times she imagined being passed between the two of them was absurd. The mere thought of it made her hand cramp.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but when she saw the latest TikTok trend, she knew she wanted to try it. The premise was simple, she would set her phone up to record standing in between Draco and Harry, play the song and record their reaction.

What she hoped was that their  _ reaction _ would lead to some _ action _ because the two men had been serving as a mental cock-block for the last six months in her mind, and she was unable to bring herself to see any other men to try and calm the quiet storm pulsing in her core.

It was a foolproof plan, right?

Pansy dragged Draco and Harry into Draco‘s living room where she had set up her phone to record the three of them. As the countdown started from 10 they begged her to tell them what she was recording, having been victims of her antics in the past. 

By the time the countdown hit one, her stomach was wrought with nerves.

Pansy pointed and made eye contact with Draco, whose brow was knit with confusion.“I really like you.”

She turned to Harry, pointing her finger at him and smiling despite the fact that he kept staring at where her phone was anchored.“And I really like your friend too.” 

She returned her focus to her phone as she moved her mouth in time with the next line of the song, “ Is there nothing I can do for the both of you?”

She watched as they looked at each other with matching confusion on their faces. 

“Maybe we can have a threesome? Just us, you, me, and your best friend, let’s fuck. No strings in the king size.” 

She was prepared for their confused looks or blatant eyerolls… what she wasn’t prepared for was Draco hoisting her over his shoulder with her bum in the air facing the camera andHarry followed closely behind as Draco carried her from the room.

Draco tossed her down on the bed and positioned himself over her body so they were face-to-face, with barely inches between their lips. “Parks, if you wanted a threesome all you had to do was ask.” 

Harry tugged on her boots pulling them off in one swift motion, while Draco leaned back and began to unbutton his shirt. 

“We thought you would never be interested so we never brought it up, but if you really want this and aren’t just using us for TikTok clout, then get naked, baby girl!” Harry’s words flooded her knickers. She couldn’t even speak as she watched each man reveal their chiseled abs and toned bodies. His statement added another layer to her fantasy of them tumbling with each other between the sheets. 

Harry was quickly down to just his pants, the bulge where his half-soft cock rested was  _ impressive.  _ He yanked her up from the bed and pulled her dress up and over her head, leaving her in just her thong, her full breasts bouncing free from the built-in support the dress had provided. 

Draco’s lips quickly closed around her nipple, gently biting and pulling it into his mouth while he continued to work his trousers off. She felt Harry’s hand pull her knickers to the side and enter her slick channel, his fingers plucking at the taught string inside her masterfully, quickly bringing her to the edge as she sank back into the plush mattress. 

Pansy’s head dropped back against the duvet beneath her, her hands desperately seeking purchase on anything she could find, she was just  _ right _ there, just a little—

Harry pulled away, causing a groan to fall from Pansy’s lips, her eyes forcing open, trying to understand what was happening. She locked gazes with Harry who had a self-satisfied smirk on his face and mirth in his eyes. “Relax love, I want to be inside you when you come for the first time.” 

The tension in her body melted away with his declaration, deeply grateful for his thought process. 

Draco laid on the bed next to her, gently placed a hand on her inner thigh, coaxing her to spread open for Harry, revealing her slick folds. He brought his hand up behind her knee, and she couldn’t help but moan at the gentle contact. 

He turned his gaze toward her, the silver-gray of his eyes barely visible through the dilated pupils and dim light of the room, the sun setting on the horizon blanketing the room in a hazy glow. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders and guided her toward him, his lips gently pillowing against hers. 

He quickly deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. While they had never taken their relationship to this level before, Pansy couldn’t help but notice how  _ right _ it felt to be kissing her life-long best friend, how easily she melted against him, at his mercy. 

Her thought process was halted as Harry rubbed the blunted tip of his cock through her folds, gently pushing his length inside her until he was buried to the hilt. Her body thrummed with pent up energy, her legs immediately shaking as though ripples of pleasure were vibrating through her entire lower half. “ _ Oh, _ ” was all Pansy could manage between Draco’s fervent kisses. He pulled away, watching Harry slowly withdrawing his length from her, the walls of her pussy fluttering on the brink of orgasm. “Fuck Parks, you look so good getting filled by Potter. I could watch this every day.” 

“Pansy—fuck! I’m not going to last, this is so…” His sentence was interrupted by the sound of a feral moan rumbling from his chest, his hips losing their steady pace to something much more erratic. “Draco,  _ gods _ don’t stop.” 

Pansy opened her eyes to see Draco’s arm disappearing behind Harry, the blond’s long fingers most likely stimulating his prostate and a new jolt of desire caused a shiver to run down her body, catching Draco’s attention. 

“Did you know that Harry and I have been hooking up every so often?” Draco slowly pushed his fingers inside Harry’s arse, undoubtedly hitting that spot inside him that made his hips stutter and buck into her. 

Pansy couldn’t think, she could barely breathe at this point and the needy whine falling from her lips was the only answer he was likely to get.

Harry was still unable to move due to the dual stimulation, his cock gently twitching inside her in time with Draco’s stimulation. 

Pansy moved to grasp at Draco’s leaking erection, wrapping her fingers around the hard-as-marble shaft and tugging upward. She watched as Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head, causing him to lose his rhythm in Harry’s stimulation. 

Both men groaned and Pa nsy moved her other hand to her clit, rubbing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves exactly how she knew she liked it. Harry’s eyes moved quickly to her attentions, causing him to thrust into her again with renewed energy. 

“Don’t come yet, Potter.  _ Gods _ Pansy, don’t stop.” 

Pansy moaned, trying to take in each minute detail of the moment so she could fantasize about them later.

“I can’t stop it, Draco, I’m gonna—” Harry paused mid-sentence as he pulled his cock from Pansy, shooting rope after rope of hot come all over Pansy’s abdomen. 

The moment his body stopped shuddering with pleasure, Harry replaced his cock with his fingers, continuing to thrust in and out of Pansy until she reached her long-awaited orgasm, the drag of his fingers over her walls quickly drawing her over the edge. 

Draco followed suit shortly after her, screaming Harry’s name, as his spend joined Harry’s on her abdomen. 

Both men collapsed back on the bed cursing under their breath as Pansy cast a quick cleansing spell on the three of them before sinking back into the duvet, intending to find her bearings and leave. 

She woke up an undetermined amount of time later, entangled in a pile of limbs, Harry tucked tightly at her back and Draco resting against her breast. 

The only thing she could think at that time was:  _ thank Merlin for TikTok. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) I blame my own personal TikTok addiction for this smut-shot. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
